the big difference
by laurafka
Summary: Shauna Spencer had always been Juliet O'Hara's least favorite SBPD consultant. What with her gorgeous brown hair and her haughty, know-it-all attitude. What happens when Juliet starts to question her feelings towards the psychic detective? One-shot femslash COMPLETE


_"There is little difference in people, but that little difference makes a big difference."_

_-W. Clement Stone_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Still no Psych rights. :(

* * *

><p>"Shauna, no! I am <em>not<em> helping you on this case!" Juliet heard the deep, masculine voice of the pharmaceutical salesman ringing down the hallway, all the way to her desk.

"Oh, come on, Gus, don't be Jeremy Capello from _My Best Friend is a Vampire!_ It'll be fun!" The annoying, feminine voice of Shauna Spencer rang through the department, louder than Gus's voice. "We can go get lunch after!" Shauna coaxed, her false tone oblivious to Gus's shenanigans.

"You're paying," Gus said.

Shauna laughed, the tone annoying Juliet. "Don't be ridiculous, Gus," she said.

Gus sighed. "Fine." Shauna began to jump in happiness, her black converse clicking against the floor. "Just _one_ case, Shauna. _One_ case."

"One case. Got it, Gus," Shauna said, although Juliet recognized the glint in the young woman's eye. Shauna certainly did _not_ mean one case. "Lassie!" Shauna called, stopping the head detective.

"What do you want, Spencer?" Lassiter asked, voice rough and tired like usual.

"Uh, Lassie," Gus said, "we need a case."

Shauna cut in. "Not _a_ case, Gus. _The_ case."

Lassiter let out a short, stiff laugh. "No. You are _not_ going to get your filthy paws on the strangler case, Spencer!"

"Strangler! Shauna, you said it was a stabbing!" Gus started to hyperventilate. "You _know_ I'm afraid of stranglers!"

Shauna rolled her lined eyes, her long black eyelashes fluttering like a butterfly.

Juliet sat up straight. Why did her heart start beating faster?

"Hey Jules," Shauna said, smiling.

"Shauna," Juliet addressed firmly, walking away from the group and down to the evidence locker. She took a seat at the benches, and immediately, Shauna sat down across from her.

"How's Lassie doing?" Shauna asked, making conversation, flipping her long, gorgeous brown hair behind her broad shoulders.

Juliet smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself? You're the one who's cozying up to him so much," she said smartly, smug smile growing just a little on her face as her eyes glared into Shauna's.

Shauna scoffed. "Cozy—cozying up to him?" Shauna's face tiled downwards a bit, but her eyes held Juliet's gaze. "You and I both know that I don't swing that way."

This comment stayed Juliet. Didn't—didn't _swing that way?_ "What… what are you… what do you mean?" she stammered.

A smile spread on Shauna's face as her eyes gleamed. "You know _exactly_ what I mean, Juliet O'Hara."

With that, Shauna swung a leg over the bench, guiding her foot softly over the surface, and with every second, every glance, ever hair that rose on the back of Juliet's neck, the beating in her heart got faster. Her breath caught, and Shauna winked provocatively. She stood up and left.

Juliet refused to move. She just sat at the table, her heart pounding faster and faster until she was sure that everyone in the precinct could hear the sound.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped back, her head slamming into Lassiter's hip, who was sitting behind her.

"Whoa there, jumpy. We got a _lead," _he said slowly, in the voice that he only reserves for snippy waiters and McNab.

"Oh," Juliet said, eyes widening and a smile on her face. "Okay."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Are you slow today, O'Hara? We got a _lead_!"

"Cool!" Juliet says, flashing a thumbs up.

He sighed dramatically. "Are you _coming_, O'Hara, or are you just planning to sit there all day and smell the roses?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Yeah! I'm coming!"

"Are you okay? You sound a little… shaken," Lassiter said, but he didn't look concerned. He looked impatient.

"Yeah," she said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>They caught the killer, with Shauna's help, of course. In fact, if it hadn't been for her psychic prediction, the killer would have been halfway to Bora Bora by now.<p>

In fact, they were all out drinking right now, Chief Vick, Shauna, Gus, and Lassiter was probably even there, but not Juliet. Juliet didn't think she could look Shauna in the eye anymore, not with what she was thinking.

_Her gorgeous brown eyes, her thick, silky brown hair, her broad shoulders, lean arms, long legs…_ Everything about Shauna Spencer made Juliet's skin tingle. But most of all, it was that wink, back at the evidence locker. All she had to do was close her eyes, and she was back in that evidence room. "_You know exactly what I'm talking about,_" she had said, one eyelid closing over her honey irises, the soft curves of her…

_No,_ Juliet thought to herself, slamming her knees together. _I will not think of_ Shauna Spencer _like this._

That, of course, begged the inevitable question. _Like what?_

Juliet had always considered herself straight. It wasn't like she had given it much thought. It wasn't that she had a problem with same-sex relationships, it's just that there was never really a woman who applied to her.

Well, maybe now there was.

* * *

><p>Even though she was already behind the wheel, Juliet didn't make her decision until she was parked in front of the Psych office. She could see the lights on behind the closed curtains, and she knew that it wasn't Gus, who was always home by 8 unless there was a girl involved.<p>

Juliet walked stiffly up the pathway, knocking sharply, and after no reply, she found the door to be open.

What she saw was absolutely _not_ what she expected.

Shauna Spencer was sucking the face off of a red-haired girl. She saw Shauna's nimble fingers unbuttoning the other girl's blouse as Juliet coughed hintingly.

"Shauna," she said calmly, a smirk on her face, acting as a mask for the deep pain inside.

The girl looked up, horrified. She gathered the blue blouse over her black lacy bra, running out of the Psych office, eyes downcast.

"Abigail!" Shauna called, then she rolled her eyes. "Hi, Jules," she said sarcastically.

"Hi Shauna," Juliet said, smiling, but blinking back pain.

"Why'd you have to come and ruin my night like that, Jules?" she said, enunciating the name.

"You know what? Pretend you never saw me," Juliet said angrily. "Even better, pretend you never _met_ me," she spat, spinning on her heels.

"Jules, wait!" she called, but Juliet was gone.

* * *

><p>Juliet didn't know why she was upset. It wasn't like Shauna had promised herself over. Juliet certainly hadn't.<p>

"O'Hara, are you alright?" Lassiter asked, standing behind her desk.

"Fine," she mumbled, looking down at the paperwork on her desk.

Lassiter sighed. "Where's Spencer? She wanted first crack at the new case list."

Juliet threw down the paperwork. "Why would I care?" she snapped.

Lassiter put his hands up. "Whoa, there, O'Hara. Calm down."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"If Shauna isn't here, we get to start without her," Lassiter said.

"Go ahead, Lassie, take first crack," a voice said. Juliet sighed.

Lassiter nodded and walked away.

Juliet frowned. "Why did you let him do that?"

Shauna laughed. "'Cause I didn't want him ruining the fun," she said with a smile. "Come on, Gus, grab your keys, let's go."

Gus frowned. "Wait, where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere dangerous," Shauna said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Gus's eyes widened. "No, Shauna, NO! That out there is a company car, and it will NOT be going into a danger zone. NO, NO, NO!"

Shauna rolled her eyes. "Come on, Gus, don't be Amber Mariens from _Clueless_, the TV remake of _Clueless_. It'll be fun!" she persuaded.

Gus sighed, stalking off and mumbling something about how underappreciated he was.

"Come on, Jules, you know you want to come!" Shauna persuaded. "Look, if this is about Abigail—"

Juliet cut the other girl off. "It isn't about Abigail!" she exclaimed.

Shauna sighed. "Abigail means nothing to me, you know that, right? I just… didn't know… well, never mind."

Juliet smiled. "Didn't what?"

Shauna turned pink. "Well I didn't know if the person I really liked felt the same way about me."

Juliet laughed out loud. She had never heard the great Shauna Spencer so flustered before. "And who would that be?" she asked calmly.

Shauna smiled too. "I think you know," she said, leaning against the desk. Suddenly, Juliet stood up, wrapping her arms around the (slightly) taller girl's neck, and she pressed her lips into hers.

"O'Hara, I—" Lassiter's voice ran dry as he saw his partner exchanging saliva with Shauna Spencer. At first, he felt rather appalled, wondering the same thing he had wondered when his mother abandoned him for her new girlfriend, but then a thought popped into his mind that made him laugh.

_I wonder what Henry Spencer will have to say about that._


End file.
